diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/25 April 2018
23:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hoi 23:44:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hoi 23:48:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:48:42 YO 23:48:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Welcome! 23:49:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ohai 23:49:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ursuul review my edits on the event news pl0x 23:49:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ahoy 23:49:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b its me 23:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Shoot I have to adjust the roles a bit. One sec 23:50:28 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ursuul are we considering former staff vips? 23:51:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Yes. Yes we are 23:51:51 Now I talk here 23:51:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Now here 23:52:01 THIS IS SO FUN 23:52:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ok now stop 23:52:15 Fine grandpa 23:52:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no u 23:53:01 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Also don't ping anyone in this channel Aysha 23:53:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Or anyone 23:53:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Like no pings everyone 23:53:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Or emojis because it crashes the bot 23:53:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b .....okay? 23:53:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b my parents are distracting me 23:53:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i don't know how to ping people yet 23:54:01 <Özün_Oldun> b/b here one sec 23:55:30 Lmao sorry this chat bridge has me so excited. I feel like a kid in a candy store 23:56:17 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 23:56:25 ohhhhh 23:56:28 Lol 23:56:42 so how do I send a message to discord here? 23:56:50 check the feed 23:56:53 on discord 23:57:00 OH WAIT IM SENDING THEM WOAH 23:57:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b lmao 23:57:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Thank Ozun 23:57:30 Basically Ozun send the messages to there and vice versa. 23:57:54 Ursuul is working on coloring the staff names too so they can be distinguished like they are in chat 23:58:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yeah it’ll be ready soon 23:58:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b So my name here will appear green and etc 23:58:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b also, Özün Oldun is just an account, a channel by which my application works ;) 23:59:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Özün Oldun for SA 23:59:37 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I get no appreciation lol 23:59:45 God literally this excites me so much though Ursuul 23:59:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b me too lol 23:59:54 You don't even know XD 23:59:56 yeah. darn parents keep distracting me but im here 23:59:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I can’t wait until I can replace it with Node.js 00:00:03 <Özün_Oldun> b/b not being able to use emojis is annoying af 00:00:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b also I replied to your DM Aysh 00:00:21 aww. I'm gonna stick around here for awhile 00:00:22 i hate it, my parents doing that. 00:00:24 cool 00:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I know.. Ursuul is there a way to do that? 00:00:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Like code it? Or too much work 00:00:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yeah, just gonna take me a while 00:01:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b & I’m already behind on Vanguard work 00:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b gonna get that done & then do Node.js afterward 00:01:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Mk awesome sauce 00:01:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Do I need to change my color btw? 00:01:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b To moderator colors? 00:02:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b tbf that’d be nice but not required 00:02:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b IMO color should indicate who you are on Staff on the Wiki 00:03:04 AHHHH PARENTS 00:03:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b & the right rail should indicate Discord rank 00:03:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b so you could be Founder at the top but use mod colors Cap’n 00:03:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b also tbh Former Staff should have Former Staff color in the Discord like the Wiki 00:03:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b consistency 00:03:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b & I agree that they count as VIPs for <#433753942598615041> 00:04:08 my mom wont leave me alone. sorry ursuul, i can talk now 00:04:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b sorry about that Aysh 00:04:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Me too :( 00:05:26 k bye 00:05:57 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has left Special:Chat 00:06:34 <Özün_Oldun> b/b o 00:07:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Tournament Recap is gud Cap’n 00:07:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Thanks! 00:41:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b as a former staff i demand u give us $200,000 to settle ur outstanding debts 00:42:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b No u 00:42:39 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 00:42:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ilurkers reveal/i 00:43:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Where is the money? 00:59:14 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:06:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:07:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Neighbors 01:16:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:18:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:18:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yeah you did in fact crash it <@!210934800570122240> 01:18:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b twice 01:19:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it can recover from a single emote but two will cause The Bridge to collapse 01:20:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:36:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b dang it smg 01:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b wait so colons alone crash chat 01:38:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b y tho 01:39:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b see that's what I don't get - if it was the image attempting to convert into text, then that's impossible since that emote doesn't exist on this server, hence it can't convert into an image in the first place 01:39:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b so it'd be the colons that cause a crash? 01:39:51 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:40:02 idk 01:40:05 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:08 hello... 01:40:15 just like it tries to format 01:40:18 and hi 01:40:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Well I saw an image of an emote attempting to convert, and it appeared with brackets instead, right? 01:41:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Just... don't 01:41:28 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I don't want this to be ruined 01:41:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I'm trying to figure out what causes the crash so it can be avoided 01:42:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b had I known that invalid emotes still crash chat - I wouldn't have posted that 01:42:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b smoke trees 01:43:39 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:43:58 Hmm doesn't notify when people leave 01:44:03 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:44:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Interesting 01:44:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no it notifies if people leace 01:44:32 hmm 01:44:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b if you rejoin too fast then it doesn't properly update the status 01:44:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b o 01:45:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b cause i can tell you for a fact that fallen spammed the crap out of chat with DC'ing 01:45:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b just like banana did back in the day 01:45:49 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 01:46:12 -!- Smgamermat77 has left Special:Chat 01:48:33 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:49:13 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 02:00:47 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 02:07:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 02:08:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:08:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:53:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hi 02:53:12 Hello. 02:53:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b cy'all around 02:54:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Just call me when ya get back, via The Bridge 02:54:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hi Enig 03:12:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ey 03:12:42 ? 04:26:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:39:22 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 05:45:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey Nobel 06:38:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b someone please join this lad’s thread https://diepio.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000223/r/3087585519098870097 06:45:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:57:42 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:59:46 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 07:45:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 07:51:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:20:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b lemme just test this... 08:20:11 Cool... 08:47:40 -!- Eternulli has joined Special:Chat 08:47:50 oh ay the bridge 08:47:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hello... 09:16:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:16:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:32:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oh that's how it works 09:32:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b lol 09:33:12 i guess I can talk from both sides, makes sense 09:33:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yes 09:33:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b but don't do that 09:33:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it's annoying 09:33:43 yea I won't just wanted to see 09:46:16 -!- Eternulli has left Special:Chat 11:26:30 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 11:26:36 Hi 11:26:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hi 11:26:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Long time no see 11:27:06 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 12:42:53 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 12:48:22 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 14:13:01 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 14:13:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 14:33:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 15:43:09 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:39:38 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:39:45 heya 16:47:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:47:54 hi 17:44:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I hope cx forgives me 17:51:53 what? 18:46:03 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:46:04 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:48:57 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:35:44 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 19:36:15 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 20:31:38 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:31:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:34:25 -!- Dirchesdan has joined Special:Chat 20:34:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ... 20:34:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:34:50 ... 20:40:12 ........;................. 20:45:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:56:06 Bye. 20:57:04 -!- Cat8226 has joined Special:Chat 20:57:54 -!- Cat8226 has left Special:Chat 22:02:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:05:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:05:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" test 22:06:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" neat, Staff colors for The Bridge are now implemented! <@&396891242346315777> 22:06:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" y0y 22:07:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" :) 22:07:37 Sparky test 22:07:47 Sparky" test 22:08:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:53:05 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" hello bridge peeps 2018 04 25